


Stealing Kisses on Game Night

by Crack_Pair_King



Series: Stealing Kisses [2]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Polythieves (Persona 5), Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_Pair_King/pseuds/Crack_Pair_King
Summary: Futaba was always most comfortable surrounded by her electronics.  But her people were a close second, and combining the two for game night was a recipe for an affection heist, so far as Futaba was concerned.So she decided to take a page out of Joker's book.





	Stealing Kisses on Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Stealing Kisses. I expect to do one of these for each of the thieves. I hope to do a P5R compliance revision once it comes out (assuming the new character doesn't pull an Akechi on us.)
> 
> Edit: rereading is our friend.

To the surprise of everyone, Futaba was the next to strike. Whether she was emulating Ren's example or simply feeling affection starved, no one was certain. Yet by the end of their first game night, Futaba's success was unquestioned.

There'd been discussion of going to an arcade. Makoto, surprisingly, was almost as revved for the idea as Ryuji. It was Ann who had suggested a video game night at one of their houses. Haru who had volunteered her, let's be honest, estate for the event.

Futaba didn't want to think they'd decided against an arcade just because of her. Still she knew that it was part of the reason. Accomodating each other's needs had long become habit, and while she loved games arcades could be a hit or miss. They got loud and crazy and sometimes people got rage-quit mad except they were standing _right next to you and_ -

Futaba forced herself to take a breath and use the exercise Makoto had forwarded her. 5 things she could see, 4 she could hear, 3 she could feel, 2 she could smell, and 1 she could taste. She ran through the exercise three times, making new lists every time. By the third all she could come up with for taste was 'my mouth'. But by then, she was also calmer.

A purring buzz-saw from by her ankles made Futaba grin. Morgana had been fully half of the second list she made. Reaching down, she skritched under his chin. He'd done good, no need for face squishes.

"Feel better?" Morgana's question was soft but insightful.

"Yep. You coming tonight?"

Morgana knew that was a two layered question. He didn't doubt tonight would be one of the team's more affectionate gatherings. No one would begrudge him if dysphoria made the thought nauseating. But today, it simply struck him as boring. After a moment's more consideration, he nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will. I mean, it's an opportunity to watch Skull get beat by a girl."

Futaba snorted. "Watch the masochist get beat by a girl? Please, that's twice a week at least."

Morgana rolled his eyes and bumped his head against Futaba's hand. He clearly was more interested in head pats than in kinky shit. That was okay, Futaba could kind of understand him there. Although kinky shit was still pretty awesome in Futaba's book, it wasn't head pats.

"Why'd you ask?" Morgana's comment reminded Futaba.

"Joker said bring it. So I will."

It took Morgana a second to put the pieces together, but then he did. And a grin split the cat's lips. Sex was meh, but he loved seeing the affection the thieves had for each other.

"Go for the whole set." Morgana said, leaning harder into her hand.

"Yup. That's the plan. Wanted to check you first."

Wanted to make sure he would be comfortable. Wouldn't be set off somehow. Morgana purred harder. Futaba grinned. Game on.

_________

"Ready, squirt?"

Futaba shot Ren an evil look. He'd taken to calling her that recently. Partially because of her size. Partially because Yusuke was really, really good with his hands. Morgana made a noise from the bag by Ren's side, but seemed content to stay in hiding for now.

A quick glance at Sojiro, and Futaba grinned in spite of herself. Was he burying his head in the newspaper?  
  
"Yes, sir." Futaba jumped to her feet and snapped off a mockery of a military salute. Her attention, however, was on Sojiro. Yep, he'd _definitely_ just burried himself another half-inch into the newspaper. "Reporting as ordered!"

Futaba threw that last in just to tweak her dad a bit more. She loved him. She really, really did.

But she loved Ren and the others too, in a completely different and far less platonic way. All of them, even Sojiro, knew Futaba was the most openly kinky of the group. Usually she did a better job of not reminding him, but today she needed the opening. And that meant making Sojiro too embarrassed to look up for a few minutes.

A quick calculation and Futaba decided she'd throw one more out there. Not specifically about herself, though. Bit too much aggro.

"Should be strip gaming." Futaba muttered, drudging up a bit of ire that she didn't really feel anymore.

She could acknowledge that she'd, undoubtedly, dominate such an event. She'd live. Although given the red flush running up Sojiro's neck and across his forehead, Futaba was having doubts about her guardian turned father. Satisfied, she hummed her way out the door. She didn't look back to see if Ren was following. He was reliable that way.

Sure enough, the door opened and closed behind her. Glancing around, Futaba saw the alley outside LeBlanc was empty. Turning around to face Ren, Futaba grinned impishly. She could just see Sojiro behind him. Still burried in his newspaper.

Perfect.

Ren cocked an eyebrow. "What's up with teasing Boss?"

Futaba answered by snagging Ren's hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

_________

Futaba was pretty sure she could fry an egg with her face. A glance at the windows of the subway tram told her that, yes, she was still the color of an apple. Why had she thought that kissing _Ren_ in _public_ was a good idea? What had possessed her? All those people, and those windows, and all those satellites in orbit. God, what if they'd scarred some kittens for life. Morgana'd never forgive them.

"By the way, Oracle." Morgana spoke up for the first time since before they left LeBlanc. "That was a nice set-up, getting Ren outside LeBlanc and Boss too distracted to pay attention."

Ren's grin widened a little, and a fresh rush of blood made Futaba wonder if she could blush hard enough to pass out. If so, Ren was aiming to prove the theory. He'd figured out what she was up to back at the cafe. Then he showed that he'd figured out a lot more.

"Going for the full set or am I special?"

Futaba knew both answers were correct. Both were acceptable. It was fully a matter of preference. Like getting the red bowl or the green bowl. Either would be delicious, but which one was the right delicious for today?

Futaba knew before she left the house for LeBlanc. She shrugged, snuggling in tighter to Ren as she spoke. It danced with the edges of publicly acceptable, but none of them cared.

"Full set."

Ren hummed in contentment, and braced Futaba as the train took a turn.

__________

The Okumura estate always made Futaba feel small. Which wasn't much of an achievement. She couldn't break 5 foot without thick soled boots.

But Kunikazu Okumura had wanted to remind people who was in charge here, and his home loomed. Haru was already looking for something more to her own tastes. Something where getting to the door didn't involve a superfluous staircase. Where the door wasn't a heavy wood with metal detailings designed to intimdate as much as bar the way. Where the walls and grounds weren't a declaration of importance.

Futaba huddled in against Ren as he rang the bell. The pair were expected, but Haru preferred they play nice with her staff. While Ren could have had them both in the kitchen with a cup of coffee by the time Haru's maid opened the door, they played nice and stayed put.

Except it wasn't Haru's maid who opened the door.

The door flung open to Yusuke, eyes wild in a way that both recognized. Ren and Futaba stepped aside, letting the artist stampede past them both. Ren cocked an eyebrow at Futaba, then headed inside the house.

Futaba remained by the doorway, watching as Yusuke flopped back onto the grass and settled in to watch the sky. Futaba figured she'd already given the global spy agencies enough of a show today. So she stood by the door, fidgiting and waiting.

"Oh, Futaba. Were you waiting for me?"

Yusuke's cool tones pricked Futaba as they so often did. Not negatively, just provocatively. She wanted to muss him up and see what he did. It was a mischievous streak she shared with Ren. Yusuke was more of her verbal judo partner.

And she was gonna get her fix even if it was right here on the doorstep.

"Stupid Inari!"

Better than the front lawn, anyways.

"What did I do this time you wretched beast?"

Futaba answered by snagging Yusuke's hair and pulling him down for a kiss.

__________

"Who else is here?"

A soft sigh. Amused, but soft. "Ah, but a pair of lips to be pilfered. I see."

"Of course! I'm on a mission."

Yusuke chuckled. His normal-amused chuckle, not his creepy-artist-amused chuckle. Futaba preferred the artist one, actually, but she'd survive.

"Beyond ourselves, Ren, and Haru, Makoto has also arrived."

"Morgana's here tonight too." Futaba informed him as the pair entered the area Haru had designated the media room. Based on the staggeringly big screen on one side, Haru took her media seriously.

Futaba approved.

"This. Is. Epic."

"Indeed. It should be most amusing"

Futaba nodded decisvely. Time to move.

"See ya Inari. Gotta go work on my quest."

"Farewell and good hunting, wretched beast."  
__________

Futaba didn't expect to find Makoto here. Of all the places to find a wild Makoto, this was not it.

"What's up?"

Makoto jumped at least a foot straight up. Futaba was actually impressed with the height. "Wha-whatreyoudoinghere!"

Reflexively, for a split second, Futaba flinched. She knew, _knew_ , Makoto wouldn't hurt her, wasn't yelling at her. But habit's a hard beast to beat. Futaba's flinch makes Makoto wince, and modulate her voice.

"Futaba, you startled me." She tried again, her voice less frantic. Somewhat, anyways.

Futaba appreciated the effort even if it's not needed. She's not the shut-in they found anymore. Won't ever let herself be again.

"So... what's up?" Futaba asked, looking around the small room Haru called a closet. "Little late to hide in the closet."

Makoto blinked for a second, then flushed. "Shut up. Like Anat would let me."

Futaba winced, because yeah, Personas really could get push about those kinds of repressed issues. There was a reason she was considered the most  _openly_ kinky.

"Aaaaand you're avoiding the question."

Makoto huffed, then pulled her hand out from behind her back. In it was a t-shirt with a panda across the front. Futaba looked at Makoto, who was blushing.

"Are you satisfi-"

Futaba flung herself at Makoto, cutting her off, cuddling in and pulling her down for a kiss all in one move.

__________

"Is this a new thing?" Makoto asked as she slipped into the panda t-shirt after Futaba declared it adorable. She may have also threatened Makoto with bringing the shirt out later on that night if she didn't go ahead and put the thing on.

"Bullying you into indulging in cute stuff? I ship it." Futaba's blithe answer drew an eye roll from Makoto.

"No. The kissing thing."

Futaba grinned. Too easy. "We didn't kiss before? What was the whole thing with the lips and the tongue and-"

"FUTABA!" Makoto whined, her embarrassment and her frustration mixing into an impressive blush. Futaba cackled at the result, but relented.

"I don't know if it's a new thing. But I liked it. Figured why not do it again."

Makoto nodded slowly, considering Futaba's point. Why not indeed, she decided. As she considered, she dimly heard Futaba say goodbye and head off into the house.

Makoto had plans to make.

__________

Haru was, to Futaba's complete lack of surprise, in her office.

To Futaba's actual surprise, Haru had fallen asleep at her desk.

Not that Futaba was a stranger to that, but Haru didn't usually do so. Plus, Futaba had her desk pillow. Haru had floofy hair and her right arm.

Not near as comfortable.

Futaba thought about buying Haru a desk pillow. Decided it was a good idea. People could call it enabling if they liked. Futaba knew what it felt like to have more that needing doing than there were hours to do it.

If Haru needed to nap at her desk, Futaba would make sure she didn't get a crick in her neck at the very least.

Still, Haru wouldn't be happy to miss video game night. She'd probably be annoyed to have slept through the first arrivals, but would get over that. She'd be legitimately upset if she slept through.

Futaba decided to wake Haru up. She considered a dozen options, discarded all of them and more besides.

Then she popped herself on the side of the head.

Go for the two for one, Issh... Sakura. Futaba shook her head, irritated at the traitorous voice that couldn't get with a three year old program.

Leaning down, Futaba tilted Haru's face up for a kiss.

__________

  
"That's the second time that's happened." Haru said, giggling as she and Futaba stepped out of her office. The older girl was gently holding Futaba's hand in her own,

"What, the sleeping beauty bit?"

"Well, yes. But falling asleep during a group date. I don't want you all to think I'm not invested."

"Whoa hold up! Who-said-what-about-who-now?" Futaba's expression was a combination of startled and severe that Haru had never seen before.

"No one's said anything. But still I feel it's concerning."

Futaba felt her shoulders droop. "Oh, just the floof being floofy."

"What?" Haru's expression was incredulous in a way she'd never let someone outside their group see. Futaba snickered.

"Haru, you've got more on your plate than any of us. Heck, you've got more going on than most of us combined. If anything, we're trying not to crowd you."

Haru considered that for a moment, then smiled at Futaba before offering the girl a hug. Futaba stepped in.

It was some time before they made their way to the media room.

__________

By the time the pair made it to the media room, the games had begun. The latest iteration of Mario Kart ran in split screen for all to watch, while four contestants duked it out.

A quick glance put Ren as Bowser on 1, Ryuji as Peach on 2, Yusuke as Yoshi on 3, and Makoto as Toad on 4. Futaba glanced around. Morgana lounged on one arm of the couch, idly critiquing the race.

Of course, he insisted he'd beat the pants off of any of them if he had thumbs. On account of his automotive experience, he explained.

It wasn't the first time Morgana made the claim. Futaba wasn't about to debate that with the attendant. Everyone needed their dreams.

Haru broke away from Futaba's side to claim an empty spot on a 2-seater couch. Yusuke, who sat next to her, pressed his thigh into hers almost absently.

Futaba glanced around for Ann. Distracted room meant prime opportunity.

A thin strip of light from beneath the bathroom door told Futaba all she needed to know. Stepping next to the door, Futaba listened. Heard the sound of the sink turning off, and made her move.

Stumbling slightly, Futaba opened the door and slipped into the bathroom. Ann stood, hands forgotten in a towel, staring at the diminutive hacker in shock.

"Futaba?" The blond's eyes were lit with concern. Futaba shot her a wink, not sure if that was the correct answer. She couldn't just let Panther worry though.

The blond's confusion turned to mirth. "Oh, is that what this is?"

Futaba grabbed a twintail in each hand. She tugged a giggling Ann down as she stretched up into the kiss.

__________

Ann plopped onto the couch and snatched the controller a comfortable two seconds before Futaba reached the couch.

"No fair, using your tall-person legs to your advantage." Futaba grumbled.

Ryuji snorted. "Pretty sure it's cause you don't exercise. Ever."

Futaba decided to take a leaf out of Ren's book and wait for her payback on that one.

Ann swapped out Yusuke's Yoshi for her own Wario, and the next tournament began. House rules were simple, loser rotates out for the next round, three cups maximum before you swap out. And Ryuji, Futaba happened to know, was swapping out this round either way.

But he was currently two for two on winning these race cups. And Futaba was only just ahead of him in the Phantom Grand Prix, so she couldn't really just let him sweep three in a row.

So she watched as he dueled with Ren for first on the starting track. He held it, but just barely.

She cackled in delight when someone tagged him with a blue shell on the second track, knocking him back behind Ren and into second. The flat look, filled with burried laughter, that Ryuji flashed Futaba made her feel wriggly-warm. She let it fill her grin, and knew he wouldn't suspect a thing.

He turned back, apparently content with the exchange, just in time to start the third course. He took first.

Still, Futaba waited. Then, her moment came.

Halfway through the fourth course, on a swooping turn with plenty of opportunity for a deadly fall, Futaba struck.

"What the EFF-hrgmph!"

Ryuji blinked, stunned, as Futaba pulled back from the kiss.

The roaring laughter got his attention back to the screen, just in time to watch Peach fall to her demise. Again.

He still ended that race in 4th place.


End file.
